nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Koopa
Larry Koopa is Bowser's seventh child and the youngest of the seven Koopalings. He is named after talk show host Larry King. Appearance Larry has a body shape similar to his brother Ludwig, although it is slightly thinner and shorter. He has bulging blue eyes, a green head with tall blue mohawk, a tan complexion and like his brothers, spiked metal cuffs around his wrists. Larry originally had four visible fangs and a spiked green shell, but as of New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he now has two visible teeth and a light blue shell with dark blue rims around the multiple spikes, with a blue star on his head. History ''Super Mario Bros 3. In ''Super Mario Bros. 3 Larry took over Grass Land and is the first boss in the game. Larry stole the king wand turned him into Cobrat or a dog. Mario then makes it to his airship and battle him in his cabin and he shoot ring from his wand and tries to jump on Mario but three hits on the head managed to beat him and return peace to Grass Land. ''Super Mario World'' Once again Larry Koopa returns in Super Mario World. Unlike his older siblings Larry was in charge of half a part of Valley of Bowser. Larry faced Mario and battle on a tilting platform. Like Iggy, Larry has three Podoboos jumping out from the lava near him. Larry also throws fireballs at Mario though it was useless as he was knocked into the lava below. ''Yoshi's Safari'' Larry reapperd in this game having been trusted by Bowser to guard a gem while in his underwater submarine. Howerver, when Yoshi and Mario came to the seen he tried launching torpedoes and dodging their weapon, the Super Scope. However Larry submarine was destroyed and gave up the gem while floating to the surface. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Though only having a cameo battle, Larry was hypnotized by Bowletta to fight the Mario Bros. He was the last Koopaling to be fought. Larry attacked by spinning and spitting fireballs, when hit back he uses a tennis racket to knock it back. Like previous battle's was defeated. He was also the last to use a Bob-Omb timer. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii. After nine years of hiatus Larry and his siblings reappeared with their new younger brother Bowser Jr. and kidnapped Princess Peach in a cake. Larry was in charge of World 1 and when Mario and co. reached his tower, Larry attacked. Larry just repeated his attack pattern from ''Super Mario Bros. 3 and like the previous game was defeated and he retreated to his castle. At his castle when the Mario and co. appeared again Kamek used his magic to make the floor move in platform, though despite the new battleground it didn't change a thing as he was yet defeated. Though he survived the battle, an exhausted Larry collapses at the gates of his father's castle before being commanded by Bowser Jr. to help lift the defeated Bowser off his back. Although the Koopalings suceed, the impact causes Bowser's castle to topple on all of them. Non-canon appearance ''Mario is Missing'' When Mario was captured during an Antarctica battle with Bowser sent five of his Koopalings (Larry, Wendy, Iggy, Roy, and Ludwig) to battle Luigi. However, Luigi successfully made it to Larry room where it took only one blast from a Fire Flower would defeat him. Larry only appeared in the PC version. ''Hotel Mario'' Appearing in the poor rated game Hotel Mario, Larry got his own hotel called Larry's Chilliton Hotel. When the Player reached his room he threw bowling bombs at them though in the end was again defeated. ''Super Princess Peach'' Though only appearing in the beta was going to be a boss at World 7 though cut out. He could attack by spinning around like a top, spit fireballs, spin around in his shell, could body slam (though hurting himself in the process), can jump around, and charge. Though even if he would be in the game he would still be defeated. Siblings *Lemmy Koopa *Wendy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Morton Koopa *Bowser Jr. Abilities Larry's abilities vary throughout the games. Being the youngest, Larry is sometimes depicted as the weakest of the seven Koopalings, although on some occasions is the strongest. Trivia *In The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World, Larry was known as Cheatsy Koopa. Though roughly the same as his video game counterpart, he was not the youngest in the TV show; his brothers, Hip and Hop, who are both twins, as the youngest. Category:Mario bosses Category:Koopalings Category:Koopas Category:Mario characters Category:Mario enemies Category:Characters Category:Villains